Season Report 03:1
=The Oracle: Issue 9= Year 3 Shieldfall, Beginning of summer Written by Yigha-lun, daughter of Cictu, daughter of Cicic. Al Madena has fallen, and our leaders are nowhere to be seen. Shenlong’s forces breached the gate within but a day of the siege beginning. With many adventuring parties out of the city Al Madena’s standing army was not at full strength and had no hope of withstanding the assault. To make matters worse, an unexpected sneak attack from the sewers by a tribe of sand goblins left the city and its citizens confused, panicked, and burning. There are confused reports that Sultana Zara and Commander Gozu have been captured by the enemy forces, perhaps aided by a traitorous member of the nobility. One very upset footman claims that Lady Maple, one of Zara’s closest friends, hit her over the head with a vase while Zara was singlehandedly holding off twelve enemy soldiers. Of course this cannot be true! Can it? Would the well known philanthropist and mother of wildly successful orange merchant Walnut, Lady Maple, really betray our beloved Zara? Citizens who have escaped the city one way or another have been slowly making their way to our refugee camp at the old Sultan’s Estate north of Sunfall, where the ruined buildings and walls give us some measure of shelter and safety from the elements. Even now, months later, the refugees still come, and we are facing a dangerous shortage of food, water, and medical supplies. Some of the refugees report that enemy generals have announced that Shenlong boasts among the prisoners of war Zara and Gozu, held along with many other members of the nobility and military command in the Sultana’s own dungeons. Some Druids have been making rescue attempts; changing into giant birds and carrying any survivors they can find back to Sunfall. Among their numbers are many wounded, who have been placed under the care of Sssuccour the Naga, one of a few individuals who agreed to give aid to us while Sunfall remains resolutely neutral in this conflict. One of the wounded rescued by the druid Maheshti was the Grand Vizier Sabir, who has assumed command of the refugee camp despite her grievous injuries. The dragons who had been dwelling in Al Madena were seen leaving the city soon after the siege began and have not been seen since. Many are disheartened by the dragons’ abandonment of the city. My Grandfather Cicic’s Cartographer’s Guildhall was badly burnt, and invaded by a horde of goblins. We were saved by a small band of returning adventurers, but I lost track of my grandfather in the confusion of evacuation and have yet to find him. If anyone has seen Cicic the Cartographer, please bring word to the Oracle. I am currently situated near the end of the third row of tents. There is a sign on the door. Public notice: *Whoever is leaving trails of blood around the camp, ' '' please stop '' '. This is disheartening enough as it is, and it’s unsanitary. Category:Updates